Liminality within Orsa
The Unveiling Explanation Explainable just as if you would coin the existence tempered into the omniverse with each new Final Fantasy Game, and how each of those games, whether they are Canon or Continuum, fuel the timeline of events. With each game, and I guarantee you no one has played them all, the mechanics and physics change in some way to differentiate it from its predecessor. These are the same mechanics that make up known and unknown borders, such as the kingdom hearts universe, numerous ones created by video games, anime, and fantasy as a whole. As to explain Orsa, its a concept of which delves into not a reality, but a sentient verse inside the omniverse, moreso it was there before it. And when something (big bang) exploded and brought into fruition everything around it, it accompanied its unbridged space with the space brandished around it. Unable to get in from the outside, Orsa built itself up from within. Inside, the sentinels of which were the first two that spawned from 'The Maker' (ie: Orsa) were Altoforge, Sentinel of Chaos and Galforge, Sentinel of Inertia. Should Chaos spill and create any unforeseen irregularities, inertia would mow and negate the straggling forces. Upon the time of great separation, no, the great seeding is when the mighty Altoforge broke himself upon to feed his light into the garden below. It was here his children, and counterparts came into fruition. Reforge and Garforge. Originally by there earliest titles, Day and Night. Skeptics proposed there were others aside from Altoforge and Galforge, whilst Altoforge split himself, Galforge did not for his role still proves invaluable. As the others broke down more than once, in a sense as to disambiguate between the different levels of 'demiurge'. This roster was quickly built. First Generation; The Original Demiurges Reforge, Garforge, Tora, Ramu, Balthazaar, Issai, Maleforge, Eris, Fasha, Erebos, Coraleye, and The Legion? (Legion are the unnamed Demiurges) Second Generation'; Human Counterparts DMC, TLC, WAG, DMD, CLR, Jade, Rudy, Darian Gray, Mithos, Boa, Avalon, Tobias, Daaku, Corbinek, Seru, RAC, GMC, Agaforge, Cross Bellator, Scorge Batos, Raziian, and Auforge ' Present Generation; Evolved Human Counterparts (As of Liminality, this list will only get larger) Oraforge, Forgerus, Relantz, Cessai The New Garden? When ascending to Orsa, originally there was a door, a rainbow bridge, and an endless abyss of the most abstract scenery upon entering. It was in a sense the consciousness of each person found and navigated its way there by first establishing a link to it. Hence the limited number of people that know about Orsa, even by mention, no link means no direct insight. The New Garden is a reflection of, all of Orsa literally being reset and tethered where it was once isolated to outsiders un-established of a link. Most commonly is its questionable connection to Earth/Aiden/Prime. The activity of the active imagination that stems from the earth is by some means welcoming to TNG itself and it goes hand in hand. Imagine ascending unto orsa by sleep, and you had a dream about pokemon. That dream then becomes valid in the sense it was created by the sub-conscious and you just introduced pokemon within Orsa. Now if I go in the following day and lets say I see a giant Zapdos flying around. Naturally I'd freak, but then I'd be sort of inspired to catch it and ADD to what you started by creating a pokeball/masterball and catching it, only to ponder if their are more legendary pokemon. With enough of that imagination, manifesting itself a 'plane' forms. Pokemon Garden. A sub-plane of reality inside of Orsa where the inhabitants are pokemon and can be found most abundantly here. Planes are just places where certain laws apply, like planets with different gravity or no gravity. So your more likely to find pokemon on this plane as opposed to going to some random location or planet. Can I use my powers on earth? Yes and No on that one. Respectively it requires heavy amounts of focus to do even the oddest anomalies and task. For example, say its raining outside and your walking through it. When you reach home, your buddy was next to you soaked, and you didn't have a drop on you. That is an example of how limited and seemingly unnoticeable the abilities of individuals work and manifest themselves on earth, society, amongst normal people. The extent of that without concentration is meager, as if to say that individual was imagining that he/she was dry and the rain 'ignored' the recipient. Thats the technical yes, and no answer. The real yes answer is if suddenly the sky ripped open and Orsa flowed onto Earth. Say you had a certain way you appeared inside of Orsa, you could easily shift and evolve RIGHT THERE to the eyes watching and jump into the fray of what was coming out of the sky. However, these are real people in a modern 2010/2011 society that are probably paranoid about the world ending in 2012/Presently next year. So be wary of that dire sense of realism. Does the same time in The New Garden = time on Earth? Nothing about the society is a dream, but its not uncommon to see the individuals suddenly disappear and be inside the garden for a certain period of time. You could spend a year in there, and only a few minutes would've passed on earth. Miscellaneous Aspect of Life and Death Life similar to every question we wonder about in everyday society. What happens when our life is cut short, what awaits us in death? For starters, every human can die, every diety/forge can die. Thats as simple as it gets. Explaining what happens is where I am trying my hardest as to not confuse anyone. What happens in death is actually decision based. Even if you die on some of the most undesired terms, you actually have some say. You live 2 lives respectively. The Life on Earth and the life inside The New Garden or Eden as I will from here on out be referring to it. I will explain using one of my own characters for example. DMC had a rather short and unprecedented life, as the blood graced his left breast, from the removed hand of TLC. He was dying. In sorrow, regret, and a looming sentiment of unfufilled promises he was passing with each nearing second. Stripped from the shell, he looked upon not a, but THE reaper. Erebos, the essence Harvestor. His clad was purple, he was short, and a snout and tail could barely been seen. With this he offered him a choice. '' "This is the last option you get dude. Of the lives your living, which do you value more? Your life home, or your life inside the void. My light sabers cut through the essence of two. Given your body was impaled the balance between those essences is funneling out of control because one is now weaker than the other. Decide quickly or you won't get a second chance." The purple cloaked reaper's ghastly form, and blades of black and white would shake even the boldest. '' '' "I'll die on earth, and roam here."'' '' "Better than nothing" '' The reaper cut the seams of the essence that tied him to his body and separated their harmony displacing his essence from earth.' "If you stay here out in the open, you'll just die again, you know things that aren't tethered to a physical can't survive for very long out in the open. Now come."' '' Evolution I believe i've covered this to some extent but for better clarification, i'll get the full specifications of it out of the way. Evolution isn't really the textbook definition we're all used to, it comes at actively pushing yourself to do it. For example, by reading a book you were unfamiliar with your in a sense expanding your knowledge, the same in learning more about another planet, or world. To evolve is to overcome adversity. As we begin as mortals, its similar in explanation to the Vibrus Sphere. The vinbrus sphere is what helps to bring about an understanding of power respectively. If you didn't have it before, you by the trials of its five levels then attain it. You have to physically exert your everything, lick your physical, mental, and emotional wounds. Your body evolves and becomes more accepting of higher intervals of pain, your mind evolves and becomes more of a sponge for information, and your emotions evolve and you become more aware in the interaction of others. '' What about essence? You can evolve without essence, it is only a way to enhance as well as speed up the process. I'm not saying people evolve over night, but as apart of developing a character from scratch and with several months to years do they evolve in more than just a linear aspect. As far as I'm concerned adnormal human beings were always at the Enhanced level, when they realize their concealed powers, then they become Conduits of it. '' How does one reach Catalyst Level?'' Only three ways to do this. You have to die first, find something to keep you physical inside of orsa, then go back to earth and reunite with your body, granted you were buried and not cremated (O_O) The second is, its kind of obvious actually. You have to fight in the vinbrus sphere while in orsa and still within those 2 lives, very much alive. Of course if you survive with your opponent you also have the sleight of Forge with you as well. The third is, something i really don't advise...ask Reforge or Garforge to put you back. They might get annoyed, they might just ignore you, or they might actually do it. (Ref would roll his eyes, but he'd do it) That is how you evolve. Forge Disambiguation For-juh' Just a title people, its likely to say your a god, or godlike when you enter this stage of evolution via the vinbrus sphere, but you have to realize, its just a title. Reforge ('Rehf-frij') and Garforge ('Gahr-frij') are a tad different, being direct descendants of the chaos sentinel. Consider Salforge (Sal-for-juh') only being a catalyst but chosing to tack on forge to his name, to make his name when he wasn't even a forge. Its just to clarify, that you may be something of a diety, but similar to greek mythology, how many of the 2nd Generation greek gods went against, fought, and won against 1st generation? Its about the strength being there because the essence didn't deteriorate to such a great extent. If you want a comparison thats reasonable. I'd say with each division of a sentinel, the break down splits itself respectively. Unmarked ->100% -> 50% -> 25% -> 12.5% The Maker(Orsa) ->Sents -> 1st Gen -> 2nd Gen -> Present Of course if the generations get stronger, the level at forge goes up rather than down.(see below) 12.5% -> 25% -> 50% Present -> Present after death/life intervention -> Present after Vinbrus Sphere training 'Locations' Lornis This place is called Lornis. Its a place somewhere in the omniverse and apparently a place that is really cold. As one can see there is ice and the like all over the damn place, but to say that is it might just be a mistake. There are mountains and rolling hills around the area, and a huge temple to the east. it seems that this place is also multi-planed and that one can be in one area, and still end up in another by moving through a parallel plane of sorts....... Absilon The landscape is quite odd, created just for the purpose of this fight, the colors far beyond what anyone has ever seen, so crisp, so bright, so perfect. There is no real ground to speak of, yet it could be explained as ground if you wanted it to. There are several hundred platforms formed out of what appears to be a diamond substance, but with the oddity of the location, it can't be confirmed. The area goes on for what seems like millions of miles, so there is more than enough space for each person. The diamond like platforms are shaped like hills, clumps of rock, even houses, but are all colored a squeamishly bright colors glossed with another singular color. As for the distance that makes the area not have a ground setting, the land that is there is several hundred feet up, all suspended by something, or someone, yet the main issue would be the bubbling white substance that is below, which can probably destroy just about anything if it is touched, so the peril is greater than anything else. Plumes of the substance erupt every so often, and the platforms seem to have minds of their own, rising and falling right into the liquid with no warning at all This place is outside the realms that others know of, thus it is not an actual part of the universe so to make. Most makeups and compounds don't exist on this plane as it is a reality that is directly affected by the power of Orsa and those whom govern its powers The notion of bypassing the transcendental forces around are intact, and nothing exists as it should...... Felunia X-Zone The Feluina X-Zone Located in eastern Orsa. This is the most random and impossible sounding areas in Feluina's landscape. It's a partly frozen tundra covered with slick ice and crevices that run across the ground, a small mountain range close by and large chunks of ice sticking from the ground. This area only covers a small part of the X-Zone though. A few hundred feet away, for some reason or another the area is scorching and the edge of the tundra sizzles as the alpha star that severs as this planet's sun beats down on it. Here the ground is cracked. parched, and barren and though it does not rain here, bolts of bright green lightning strike the ground often. To move backwards there is a husked out city, debris and all that cliche good stuff everywhere, blah blah. Its noted that this place is detachable from most spiritual aspects and that otherworldly occurrence happens randomly here. Any draw to and from other planes is just about locked. Hopefully anyone here is able to spawn their powers on whim... The Vinbrus Sphere This is a place that was created by the maiden Maleforge. It is a white void, that acts and folds as a submerged, sub reality that inhibits and auto-alters those captured inside of it. It is the ultimate test within itself and consist of five levels to mete the power between those captured inside. These levels consist of Mortal -> Enhanced -> Conduit -> Catalyst -> Forge Upon reaching the 'Forge' level, the trapped instantly become god-like, if not gods themselves and therefore strong enough to shatter the containing sub-reality of the Vinbrus Sphere. In order to accelerate the levels faster, the requirements of each must be met, and at the said level. Mortal means engagement of melee or armaments, enhanced, a sleight of physical ability boosted, Conduit using low to mid-powered concussive attacks in the form of blast or the like, catalyst, boosting their sleight to high-powered maneuvers, until Forge when the sub-reality is being bent around their very presence until it shatters. Red City '''Click The Lower Gardens (The Void) Whats almost always and most commonly referred to as 'The Void' it is where most people end up upon diving for their first few times. Greeted by a door, and following it over a rainbow bridge, recipients find themselves at the bottom of what looks like a nigh endless chasm. Stone is afloat and broken in parts making a good footing for hefty jumps. The bleakness possesses but one source of light, and thats by the blue-moon hanging high in the sky. ''' Upon further exploration, climbing higher only leads to an open area, where a mighty wall thwarts passage. Ladders cover this wall from left to right and each lead to some transverse sub-reality that will put them back down to the surface where the ladders begin...sometimes. Nothing makes sense here to be honest, its a maze within itself. Most sacred to the void is its core, where there is a coffin connected to every individual, they serve a mysterious purpose. Giving your something of a slight feel for the general locations that can be found upon just combing Orsa's external beauty.